Survive
by MrCartGamer
Summary: Amestris has been at war with Drachma for five years now. What happens when the war gets too close to the Elric brothers? AU where all the characters are the same but there is no alchemy


**A/N This is my fist fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. In this fanfic Drachma is much larger and Creta and Aerugo is part of it and there is no alchemy.**

Blood. All I could see was blood. Covering everything. I didn't know what happened to cause this. Before I could stop myself I started to think back to five years ago.  
-

-FLASHBACK-

"Coming" I called out to my mother as she called me for the fifth time to finish getting ready.

I was hurrying down the stairs and saw Al and father excitedly waiting by the door. My mom was making some snacks in the kitchen for the day. We then headed out the door and into the warm summer afternoon.

We got to the spot in five minutes and were greeted by an amazing veiw of what we had come here for.

"We nearly missed it because of you Ed." my father said clearly annoyed that he nearly missed this.

"But we didn't right." I said not focusing on the conversation but rather what was in the sky.

The moon was blocking out almost all of the sun except for a little ring of the sun around the moon causing for a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" My mother said staring at the solar eclipse.

"Uh huh." we said completely awe struck causing my mom to giggle.

My father is a scientist so he loves this type of stuff and Al and I look up to him so we also love this kind of stuff.

Once the eclipse was over we ate lunch and talked until it was dark and then we started walking back.

"Hands in the air!" yelled a man who had a mask on his head and a gun in his hand.

We all listened and put our hands in the air. I looked over to Al and saw that he was shaking with fear and near tears. My father wasn't showing any emotion and my mother was trying to talk the bandit down.

"What do you want?"

"I want all your money."

Sorry but we left all our money at home. if you want we can got and get it."

"I need it now so hand it over!" The masked man yelled.

"I told you we don't have any on us if you can just wai-".

There was a loud bang.

"No!" my father screamed running to my mother who had fallen to the ground.

"What have I done?" the man whispered to himself as he scrambled away dropping the gun and kicking dirt on his way.

My eyes then looked at the ground and what I saw horrified me. Blood. Soaking my father and the ground. My father was cradling my mother and whispering things but i couldn't hear anything but ringing.

Al was reacting the same way. Standing there horrified and not knowing what to do. All both of us could see was the large amounts of blood.

As she drifted away my father yelled for her to stay with us but we all knew it wouldn't work.

Our mother was dead.

In the following months everything was grey and dull and no one talked much. It seems that the world was drained of all color now that our mother was dead.

We attended the funeral but headed straight home afterwards.

When we got back my dad turned around to talk to us.

"I'm going to be going to Xing for a while for work." he said head hanging low.

"So you're just going to be leaving us like that right after mom died!" I yelled outraged.

"I don't want to go but my work is forcing me to go."

"Then why don't you take us with you?" Al said.

"I'm sorry but i can't."

"Why the hell not!" I yelled.

"I just can't."

"Bull shit." I said walking away.

My father packed his stuff and later that day he walked out the doors never to walk back in.  
-

-END FLASHBACK-

"EEEEEEDDDDD!" I heard Al yell out.

"Where are you!"

"I'm here" I managed to croak out

Why am I so weak I wondered. My answer soon came.

"Thank goodness" Al said relieved.

"Let's get you out of he-"

He didn't finish when he noticed the broken pipe sticking through my abdomen.

"Brother we need to get you to a doctor before you bleed out!" Al said as he frantically scrambled trying to lift the rubble off of me. "Just stay with me brother just sta-"

I lost consciousness

 **A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you still enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
